


十二

by carat_ke



Series: 十二 [1]
Category: Naruto, narusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carat_ke/pseuds/carat_ke
Summary: 家人、朋友、恋人、爱人，那些生命中最重要的人们。





	十二

Chapter 60

“我知道是你......”春野樱被抵在洗手池边，浓烈的水雾从镶着白色花边的镜子上艰难的缓缓褪去，几颗不堪重负的水珠倏然滑落，只一瞬，疯狂在破开的划痕中展露无遗。

漩涡鸣人宛若一头扯断锁链的饥渴野兽，置若罔闻的埋头在猎物身上亲手种下每一朵绚烂而深刻的玫瑰。

扑面而来的窒息感、逐渐逼近的紧绷感，以及，无形中那一丝期待感，都让春野樱甘于乖乖束手就缚。

“四年前我生日的那天，是你把我抱回床上的，对不对......”春野樱短暂而急促的喘息像一股柔和的热浪，紧贴在漩涡鸣人发烫的耳后。

湿透的上衣被他利落的脱下丢在一边，氤氲的水汽沿线条精壮的背部和刚毅的腹肌分开游走，最终没落于危机重重的裤头。

春野樱第一次觉得原来性感也可以用在男生身上。

漩涡鸣人闻言蓦然一顿，抬眼看向那块慢慢清晰开来的镜子，春野樱光裸的背后那只缱绻旖旎的蝴蝶像是要把他的思绪一步一步的抽丝剥茧。

“为什么不留下来......”

为什么要哭......

为什么偷亲我之后却跑了......

春野樱皱起秀气的鼻子，绯红的脸蛋似乎在控诉某人那天犯下的罪行，又像是在喃喃自语。

她常常有很多自己都没法解释的种种行为，其中就包括当时鬼使神差抓住他衣服的那个动作。

他走后她从被窝钻了出来一个人在通黑的房间里偷偷哭了好久好久......

她以为他不要她了......

女孩低的跟小奶猫似的委屈狠狠牵制了漩涡鸣人的心。

“我不敢......”他又把女孩搂紧了些，哑着声解释。

再凶猛的野兽，也会有他心甘情愿被驯服的一个人。

“那时候的我工作很糟糕，生活也很糟糕，抽烟喝酒打架这些我都干过......那时候的我什么都不是。”

这样的我，根本没有资格说想要什么。

包括你。

“对不起......我”偷偷亲了你。

春野樱一口咬在他的肩上，跟无法解释的行为一样，而同时，漩涡鸣人也任由她咬，一声不吭。

须臾，她才松开口，后知后觉的看着自己的成果。

真狠啊......

漩涡鸣人也转过头来瞥了一眼，春野樱咬人疼是真的疼，可是在亲眼看见牙印上轻微显露的红色血丝的时候第一反应居然是去关心她的牙齿有没有嗑疼。

“我看看......”他急着要去检查她有没有受伤。

春野樱却咬紧牙关，比方才还要用狠力，豆大颗眼泪跟掉线的珠子似的滚滚而下。

没有哭声的眼泪是最让人心疼的。

漩涡鸣人把她抱起坐在洗手池台面上，倾过身去吻住还在自我惩罚的她，他像一头温顺的野兽，默默的舔舐主人的眼泪。

他厮磨着她的唇瓣，进而强硬又温柔的用舌尖抵开她的贝齿，在尝到丝毫鲜血味道后他发了疯般攻城略地。

密闭的浴室内到处都是热火朝天的酣畅淋漓，莲蓬头接连不断漏出的水滴砸落在光滑白瓷的浴缸里，一个跟着一个走向沉沦的深渊。

漩涡鸣人呼出的热气犹如无数个漩涡在镜面上铺张开来，颇有点助纣为虐的意味。

然而他又带着些许敬畏的心态，温暖的手掌由上而下抚摸着她细腻诱惑的后背，修长的手指着迷于中间那条令人神往的凹陷浅沟，按压着一寸一寸的往下移，直至触碰到衣链敞开的最大尽头。

他在竭尽全力的不撕毁这条裙子。

淋湿后变重的衣服直直压得春野樱喘不过气，可是羞耻之心又让她不受控制的死死扯住胸前的布料不让它坠落。

漩涡鸣人面对这种事从来都是表现出无比从容的沉着耐心。

他把热气呼在她小巧红润的耳朵上，贴在脖子上的湿发和强烈的脉搏跳动都被他吃进嘴里。

连衣裙上的水从春野樱身上流至大理石台面渐渐漫延，沿着纤细白皙的小腿一顺而下，滴答滴答的水声愈发的频繁。

漩涡鸣人脑子发胀般的疼，他在最洁净的镜子前干着最禽兽的事情。

春野樱就像是造物主手下的巅峰之作，他仰慕她极致的灵魂，同时又渴望能够与之共同坠入于世俗欲望之中。

他慢慢分开她的腿，温热的大手从握着膝盖继而摩挲到大腿内侧，连衣裙正好方便了他作案，根本起不到一丁点阻碍作用。

春野樱体温高的吓人，凡是他触摸过的部位，都是一阵直击心扉的战栗，事到临头她才意识到眼前的这个人早就不是什么小男生了。

他是一个男人。

漩涡鸣人近乎虔诚的再次吻住她的唇，指尖动作继续往前，小心翼翼的顶在同样被水浸透的棉质布料上，刹那间，春野樱高度紧张的那根线突然断开，难耐的低吟了一声，她茫然失措的看着他。

他没有说话，看样子也并不准备提前告诉她接下来会发生什么，温柔的用掌心扣着她后脑勺让她往自己肩膀上靠。

春野樱明显感觉到自己身体内有一股不寻常的异样，羞于启齿又跃跃欲试。

无论接下来会发生什么，我都不怕。

因为他是漩涡鸣人。

漩涡鸣人对这些事情的认知程度仅限于《亲热天堂》里的语言文字，书里说，女孩身上的每一处都是致命的。

湿透的内裤把最私密的地方展现得更加绝美，连每一处细微的轮廓都描绘得无与伦比，漩涡鸣人不禁流连于此。

他宽大的手掌全部覆在上面，手指微微弯曲沿着凹陷处缓慢的摩挲，片刻后，经不住挑逗的花芯很快就流出动情的信号，春野樱脸红的很彻底，尽管漩涡鸣人自己忍得很是辛苦，但这时候他还是想要去缓解她的心理障碍。

“这是你的生理反应，类似于我的。”他柔声跟她解释那些透出内裤的粘稠液体是正常的。

努力做小鸵鸟的春野樱坚决不吱声，漩涡鸣人却突然加重力度，指尖准确的顶在了那个神秘入口，若不是还有条若有似无的内裤，春野樱怀疑他根本就刹不住车。

漩涡鸣人的恶意使坏导致她还没来得及捂紧嘴巴，那声娇喘就情不自禁跑了出来。

她不可置信的看着他，殊不知她现在憋红了脸恼羞的样子有多千娇百媚。

“别忍着，很好听......”他哑然失笑。

春野樱忍无可忍一巴掌封住了他的嘴。

他笑得更加春风得意了。

“我有点紧张......”超级紧张。

女孩向他坦白，跟他一比，感觉自己《亲热天堂》都白看了。

漩涡鸣人没有回应，他凝视着女孩的眼睛，简直单纯的让自己羞愧。

果然还是不能让她看《亲热天堂》未删减版啊......

其实他自己也一样，表面上好像是一个无所不知的老司机，背地里神经紧张的都快打结了。

“别怕，放松......”额头拼命飙汗，嘴上还不承认。

手指开始从内裤边缘探进去，可怜的内裤马上被撑得鼓起来，安静的浴室里漩涡鸣人的喘息声越发沉重，像是跑了十几公里。

春野樱不由得闭眼，漩涡鸣人温柔的循循善诱有一个特点就是每一步细微的感觉都会被放大十倍，她无处安放的双腿不知道什么时候已经缠上了他的腰腹。

情欲在一瞬间爆发到极点，他的手法越来越熟练，力度掌握的恰到好处，不会弄疼她，甚至还让彼此产生了同样可耻的快感。

内裤已经湿到不能再湿了。

她埋在他的胸膛，身子止不住的颤抖，镜子里男人的健硕和女人的娇软形成鲜明对比，欲望如同血色的樱花在镜面轰然渲染开，春野樱背后的那只黑色蝴蝶呼之欲出。

漂亮滑腻的花户被他揉搓湿的一塌糊涂，沉睡中的花蒂完全苏醒过来，懵懵懂懂撞进了漩涡鸣人的手里，春野樱整个人靠在他身上不停的喘息，瞳孔逐渐迷离，可是体内那种快感燥热的很贪婪，她想要更多。

漩涡鸣人在春野樱主动吻上来的那一刻大脑最后一根紧绷的神经成功断掉。

在哪里都是水的浴室里，他们渴了却只会向对方汲取。

黏腻的体液不知不觉早已沾满了整只手，空气中弥漫着一股淫靡的味道。含苞待放的花户像正在呼吸的水蚌，漩涡鸣人看不见，全凭想象，以及记忆。

结果还是给他准确无误的找到了那个颤颤巍巍持续不断吐着白色泡沫的穴口，他用中指抵在上面，尝试缓缓的推入。

怀里的女孩不知道是紧张还是痛，只见她咬紧牙关，汗水再一次打湿了她的脸庞，长睫毛上挂着的晶莹泫然欲滴。

漩涡鸣人没底，女孩子的这里确实如他所料，柔软的要命，手指还没进去一个指节，就充分的感受到了书上所说的，瞬间收缩的紧致感立刻把你包围，温暖窄小的腔壁像是在亲吻着自己跑进圈套的猎物，诱惑着你继续往里走。

时到今日，漩涡鸣人才真正明白为什么说女孩身上的每一处都是致命的。

因为猎物自始至终都是他。


End file.
